Evolved Razenoid
Evolved Razenoid is the fan-made name for the evolution of Razenoid. He is Mag Mel's evolved Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Razenoid has inevitably become whole and evolved into a very much more power packed form. His and his master's only objective is to make everyone suffer and to destroy Dan and Drago for good. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Interspace Armageddon, when Razenoid catharsis was complete. In'' Dark Moon, he fought against Infinity Helios, Taylean, Titanium Dragonoid, and Tristar. He was able to beat them all easily and ruthlessly, except Drago for he was lucky to survive. He also defeats Accelerak, Vexfist and Swift Sweep before chasing Dan and Drago to the Dark Moon for their showdown. In ''The Final Takedown, he fought Drago and used his Mechtogans Dreadeon and Razen Titan to kill Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. He then grew at least 10 times larger and tried to kill Drago. Drago then evolved into Fusion Dragonoid, mocked Razenoid by calling him Dharak, and defeated Razenoid. It is unknown if he and Mag Mel are dead or not. ; Ability Cards * Kahlua Moot: * Cassandra: *'Negative Shamballa': *'Hyper Meteor Destruction': Game He has not been released yet, nor is it known if he will be released. Trivia * He is the second new evolution to appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The first being Infinity Helios. * He is actually the first Bakugan in Mechtanium Surge to evolve on-screen. (Infinity Helios had evolved off-screen.) * His upper torso is mostly exactly the same in his pre-evolved form. The only differences are that his yellow chest diamond is replaced by an "eye" and that he has sharp edges on his eyes. Also he now has two humanoid legs instead of four crustacean legs. * Evolved Razenoid hasn't been seen in ball form yet. * He is the first evolved Bakugan to evolve from an egg. * He is similar to Cyborg Helios due to the fact that their base forms evolved near the end of each arc 1 and that one of their only battles in that form was the final battle. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-08-01 at 11.07.57 AM.png|Evolved Razenoid evolving from Razenoid Screen shot 2011-08-01 at 11.10.36 AM.png|Evolved Razenoid's new legs RazenoidMagMel1.jpg|Evovled Razenoid's face Screen Shot 2011-08-02 at 8.52.01 PM.JPG RazenoidMagMel2.jpg|Evolved Razenoid roaring RazenoidMagMel3.jpg|Evolved Razenoid (Back View) RazenoidMagMel4.jpg|Evolved Razenoid in the ground Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.25.53 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid talking to Taylean and Infinity Helios Mag Mel and Razenoid.PNG|Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.44.27 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.11.51 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to use Cassandra Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.14.03 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using Kahlua Moot Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.23.39 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid wondering what Dan and Drago are doing Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 6.25.28 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using unknown abilty Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.40.54 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid just after using Cassandra Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.45.20 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to use Gahlua Moot Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.49.39 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using a shield Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.52.24 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid mad Screen Shot 2011-08-11 at 6.35.19 PM.JPG|Evovled Razenoid using unknown abilty Razenoid 2 Emerging.PNG|Evolved Razenoid about to emerge from his cocoon Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.51.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.54.09 PM.JPG All mechtogans.png 2011-08-15 0025.png 2011-08-14 0012.png Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.51.05 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid vs Titanium Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.52.08 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.52.55 AM.JPG|Evovled Razenoid using Negative Shamballa Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.55.06 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.37.29 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to summon Dreadeon and Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.42.15 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.43.36 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid roaring Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.47.03 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to use Hyper Meteor Destruction Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.51.00 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using Hyper Meteor Destruction 2042.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 2.03.38 PM.JPG 2044.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 2.03.38 PM.JPG 2043.jpg Game Other Category:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan